


Always

by miss_jad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_jad/pseuds/miss_jad
Summary: “L’épouser aujourd’hui serait un mensonge. Un mensonge envers elle, envers toi et envers nous.”





	Always

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Always](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/368094) by Captain OZ. 



**Always**

**-**

Remus Lupin fixa son reflet dans le miroir et passa encore une fois la brosse dans ses cheveux.  
  
“Tu devrais pas faire ça.” Il ignora la voix qui parlait dans son dos et arrangea les mèches qui ne voulaient pas tenir en place. “Pourquoi tu t’obstines?”  
  
“Elle m’aime,” chuchota Remus.  
  
“Mais toi non.”  
  
“Et alors, qu’est-ce que je suis censé faire?” Gronda le loup-garou en se retournant. “Me morfondre, m’apitoyer sur mon sort parce que t’es plus là?! Tu crois que c'est de cette façon que je trouverais le bonheur?”  
  
Il s’était adressé à un portrait, au portrait d'un jeune homme portant de courts cheveux noirs et possédant d'intenses yeux gris orageux. “Quel bonheur? Tout ce que tu vas arriver à faire si tu t’obstines, c’est te mentir.”  
  
Remus détourna les yeux. “Toutes les relations sont basées sur des mensonges.”  
  
“La nôtre _ne_ l'était _pas_!”  
  
“Sirius… je t'en prie, pas aujourd'hui, c’est le jour de mon mariage…”  
  
“Tu devrais pas faire ça.”  
  
Remus posa son front contre le miroir et ferma les yeux. “Elle me rappelle toi à son âge. Elle rit tout le temps. Elle veut sauver le monde de Voldemort. Elle n’a pas peur de la mort.”  
  
“Mais elle n’est _pas_ moi, même si on partage le même sang.”  
  
Remus secoua la tête en relevant le ton du portrait. “Même sous forme de tableau, tu es un idiot.”  
  
“L’épouser aujourd’hui serait un mensonge. Un mensonge envers elle, envers toi et envers _nous_.”  
  
“Il n’y a pas de _nous_ , Siri.”  
  
La silhouette commença tout d’un coup à s’agiter. “Pas de _nous_?! Le mariage est supposé durer éternellement !”  
  
“La formule consacrée c’est ‘jusqu’à ce que la mort nous sépare’. Tu es mort, alors il n’y a plus de mariage, plus rien qui nous lie. De toute façon, on était les seuls à savoir qu’on était mariés.”  
  
“Alors quoi? Ça rend notre union moins réelle?”  
  
“Non.” Remus s’approcha du portrait et posa une main sur la peinture. La réplique du jeune Sirius plaqua sa petite paume contre celle du loup-garou. “Je t’aimerai pour toujours et à jamais, Sirius. Je ne pourrai jamais aimer quelqu’un d’autre que toi. Mais Tonks m’aime. Si je l’épouse, elle sera heureuse, et c’est ce dont on a tous besoin en ce moment.” Remus porta sa main libre à son cœur. “Là, à l’intérieur, je serai toujours marié à toi et à toi seul.” De sourdes larmes coulaient à présent librement sur leurs joues à tous les deux ; et puis l’ancien Gryffondor se décida finalement à reculer. “Il est temps, je dois aller me marier.” Et à quitter la chambre sans autre mot.  
  
Dans le silence de la pièce, le portrait fixa la porte close. “Je t’aimerai toujours Rem. Toujours.”  
  
-end

 


End file.
